Exorcistas
:"Por mi voluntad yo te niego, en mi corazón yo te rechazo, con mi mano yo te destruyo; demonio del vacío, al vacío lanzo mi denigrada' alma..."' ::— Del Liber Exorcismus Los Exorcistas fueron creados durante la 13ª Fundación, la llamada "Fundación Oscura" que ocurrió en algún momento entre el 35º y 36º Milenios, antes del comienzo de la Era de la Apostasía. Los Exorcistas fueron Fundados como parte de un altamente clasificado experimento Imperial para crear Marines Espaciales que fueran inusualmente resistentes a la posesión demoníaca y corrupción del Caos. Como parte de su iniciación en el Capítulo cada Astartes Exorcista ha sido actualmente forzado a servir como huésped demoníaco por un breve período antes de tener a la vil criatura expulsada de vuelta a la Disformidad por la intervención de un Inquisidor . Los detalles de la Fundación del Capítulo no están simplemente perdidos en las brumas del tiempo, no obstante, pues nunca han sido accesibles para incluso los más altos cargos. Todo lo que puede averiguarse es que los archivos fueron sellados por orden expresa e irreversible de uno de los Altos Señores de Terra—ningún otro que el Representante Inquisitorial de Senatorum Imperialis. Esto ha llevado a algunos a postular que los Exorcistas fueron creados por orden de la Inquisición, o quizás como resultado de su consejo. Que oscura misión requiere de la fundación de un Capítulo de Marines Espaciales entero es desconocido, pero ciertamente, los Exorcistas son únicos en muchos aspectos. Los Exorcistas se adhieren en la mayoría de los sentidos a los preceptos del Codex Astartes, siendo la única diferencia notable el hecho de que mantienen no diez, sino doce compañías. En lugar de sólo una Compañía de Exploradores, los Exorcistas mantienen dos extra de un total de tres, y mientras la razón de esta divergencia nunca ha sido explicada abiertamente, se piensa que se refieren a los esotéricos y arduos procesos de selección a los que los Neófitos son sometidos. La naturaleza exacta del entrenamiento y condicionamiento del Capítulo permanece un misterio para la mayoría del Imperio por una buena razón, pero hay algunos eruditos Imperiales quienes han conjeturado correctamente que los Neófitos son deliberadamente expuestos al contacto con los viles habitantes de la Disformidad con la esperanza de se harán fuertes en el proceso, o sean asesinados por éste. De ser cierto, esto ciertamente podría explicar los altos números de Neófitos quienes, por cualquier razón, no sobreviven al servicio de una de las Compañías de Exploradores para convertirse en plenos iniciados del Capítulo. Esto es en gran parte especulación, pues si tales prácticas fueran a ser sacadas a la luz, ni siquiera un Capítulo de los poderosos Adeptus Astartes estaría libre de acusación por la Inquisición a causa de tal crimen. Historia thumb|Símbolo del Capítulo de los ExorcistasEste misterioso pero noble Capítulo, es a la vez el epítome de los valores del Adeptus Astartes y un enigma. Los Exorcistas han salvado muchos mundos y derrotado muchos grandes adversarios al servicio del Emperador de la Humanidad. Los Exorcistas son el segundo Capítulo de Marines Espaciales conocido que ha sido creado durante la misteriosa 13ª Fundación (la así llamada "Fundación Oscura"), junto a los igualmente misterioso Espectros de la Muerte. La naturaleza exacta y origen de la semilla genética usada en la creación de los Exorcistas se han mantenido clasificados por una Bula Absoluta especial del Representante Inquisitorial de los Altos Señores de Terra emitida por el Senatorum Imperialis en la época de la fundación del Capítulo, pero muchos especulan que son de thumb|Iniciado con el Esquema de Color del Capítulohecho el único Capítulo Sucesor de los reverenciados Caballeros Grises. Lo que es sabido es que los Exorcistas han mantenido un duradero vínculo con la Inquisición . Algunos incluso han susurrado que están intímamente envueltos con ciertas facciones del Ordo Malleus . Es más como que el carácter único del Capítulo ha sido enormemente influenciado por el patrocinio y planes de los Ordos Inquisitoriales, y bien puede que la Inquisición haya ordenado la creación del Capítulo , ya sea como un gran experimento o para algún propósito singular. El Capítulo fue creado a través de experimentos secretos de la Inquisición en los cuales sujetos de experimentación eran deliberadamente expuestos a ser poseídos por demonios temporalmente antes de que fuesen expulsados por Inquisidores del Ordo Malleus. Hubo bajas, pero la mayoría de los sujetos de experimentación sobrevivieron y emergieron inusualmente capacitados en las maneras de combatir demonios como había esperado la Inquisición. Esto también ha causado que los sujetos no tengan señal psíquica que los psíquicos puedan detectar. Los sujetos de pruebas originales, unas dos compañías fuertes (200 Marines Espaciales) fueron liberadas en un planeta infestado de demonios dónde demostraron extremadamente impresionantes resultados, alcanzando un ratio de muertes de 97:1. Después de esta prueba, el Capítulo de los Exorcistas fue totalmente fletado y autorizado a comenzar el reclutamiento hasta que alcanzaron la fuerza plena requerida de 1,000 Astartes todos los cuales fueron sujetos a los mismos experimentos de posesión demoníaca antes de convertirse en Neófitos plenos del Capítulo. Los Exorcistas han sido desde entonces aprobados como un Capítulo oficial y a menudo están envueltos en operaciones supervisadas por el Ordo Malleus de la Inquisición , aunque los archivos de su creación fueron sellados por orden del Representante Inquisitorial del Senatorum Imperialis. Acciones notables * La Guerra de Aschen (300-307.M40) - La Guerra de Aschen fue una serie de revueltas menores e incursiones del Caos que estallaron a tavés del Sub-sector Aschen en el 300.M40, después de que un sangriento Culto inspirado por el Caos se sublevase en el Mundo Cardenalicio de Dimmamar revelando cuán saturado se había vuelto el control Imperial de la región circundante. Lentamente despojado de muchas de sus defensas en el transcurso de varias generaciones para atender las necesidades de otros apremiantes conflictos cercanos, esta región fronteriza estaba pobremente equipada para evitar la catástrofe cuándo vino. Muy rápidamente se desarrollo una guerra a tres bandas entre los atormentados protectores Imperiales de los mundos de Aschen, Cultistas Caóticos que habían incorporado varias guarnicones de defensa planetaria y merodeadores Orkos salían en masa cruzando el borde del cercano Cúmulo Galáctico de las Fauces Sangrientas. La contra invasión Imperial fue liderada por las fuerzas combindas de dos Capítulos de Marines Espaciales—Los Exorcistas y los Manos Oscuras, apoyados por el 54º Necromundano y el 60º de los Rifles de la Guardia Imperial con las Hermanas de Batalla de la Orden del Corazón Valeroso. Los Exorcistas se dieron cuenta rápidamente que una de las claves para la victoria podría ser localizar y destruir al único maestro oscuro de muchos nombres que acechaba detrás de los divergentes Cultos al Caos en la región, una demoníaca criatura que era conocida en Dimmamar como el Dios Cornudo. Una criatura de sombra y mailicia, el Dios Cornudo era un maestro de los pactos infernales que se había llenado con las almas que sus siervos habían sacrificado. Cuando los Exorcistas acorralaron finalmente al Príncipe Demonio en las laberínticas ruinas perhumanas del Mundo Muerto de Belphago, era asistido por miles de seguidores fanáticos y varias bandas de guerra de los Señores de la Noche de los Marines Espaciales del Caos que había atado a su voluntad. Lo que siguió fue una de las más duras luchas y costosas acciones en la historia del Capítulo, con la ayuda de un rápidamente compuesto equipo de asalto del Ordo Malleus, se abrieron paso a través de olas de ataques suicidas de los cultistas y de hábiles emboscadas y atroces asaltos de los Señores de la Noche antes de enfrentar demonios de llamas oscuras que servían al Dios Cornudo. En el esfuerzo titánico final, entre las ruinas caídas de un templo xenos a los Dioses Oscuros más viejo que la historia del Hombre, la élite de los Exorcistas, la Guardia Enochiana y un puñado de supervivientes Inquisidores y sus Acólitos confrontaron al Señor de las Sombras en toda su blasfema e impía gloria. Ignorando disparos, proyectiles y explosiones de energía, la oscura bestia tajó a través de las filas de los Exorcistas, cortando guerreros Exterminador blindados a la mitad con desdeñosa facilidad y rasgando en pedazos los Huéspedes Demoníacos del Inquisidor Grey antes de devorar a su mestro entero. Los Exorcistas se rehusaron a retirarse del horror que enfrentaban apesar de sus pérdidas, y lentamente el peso de sus ataques empezó a cobrarse su precio. El momento crucial de la batalla vino cuándo uno de los Dreadnoughts del Capítulo, el Venerable Sybra, se sacrificó a si mismo para desgarrar un gran pedazo del llameante cuerpo del Príncipe Demonio y expuso su flameante corazón. Este noble acto permitió a los Exorcistas aumentar su ataque mientras el demonio se tambaleaba en agonía. Con una estocada fatal, el Bibliotecario Malachite perforó el horrible corazón con su Lanza de Fuerza, y con el mayor esfuerzo de sus poderes y firme voluntad at través del arma cortó la conexión del demonio con el plano mortal, venciéndolo finalmente. Mientras los gritos del Príncipe Demonio de rabia y frustración, hacían eco en la eternidad, todos a través del Sub-Sector Aschen, aquellos que habían cambiado sus almas por algo del poder del Dios Cornudo pagaron el precio y fueron consumidos por llamas negras, destrozando el poder de la revuelta del Caos. Un tercio completo del Capítulo de los Exorcistas había peligrado, pero la marea de la guerra estaba ahora a favor del Imperio, y en un año, el sub-sector fue traído de nuevo bajo el control Imperial * La Guerra Gótica (12ª Cruzada Negra) (139.M41 - 160.M41) - El Capítulo participó en la lucha contra la invasión del Sector Gótico por Abaddon el Saqueador y el avance de las Fuerzas del Caos durante la Guerra Gótica que destrozó el Sector Gótico en los primeros días del 41er Milenio. * Salvación de Stonekraal(740.M41) - La Salvación de Stonekraal fue la defensa del Mundo Fronterizo menor de Stonekraal dentro del Reino de Ultramar en el Segmentum Ultima de una pequeña incursión de los Tiránidos de la Flota Enjambre Behemoth. En 740.M41, un buque mercante agendado, el Nostros Vex, apareció con tres semanas de retraso y a la deriva, aparentemente sin vida, en el borde del Sistema Stonekraal, y fue investigado por buques enviados por la pequeña colonia Imperial del sistema. Esto anunció el principio de una pesadilla para los colonos de Stonekraal. Pronto una infestación de Genestealers de la Flota Enjambre Behemoth estalló multiplicándose rápidamente, y en una siempre creciente plaga, las horrendas criaturas cortaron a través de los dispersos,duramente escarbados asentamientos de Stonekraal como la cuchilla de un carnicero a través de la carne cruda. Solos, y percatándose de que era poco probable que sus llamadas astrópaticas de socorro recibiesen respuesta, los restantes colonos de Stonekraal hicieron todo lo posible para reunir sus escasas armas todas juntas y montar una defensa, determinados a vender caras sus vidas si podían. Cuando todo parecía perdido y sólo permanecían los últimos asentamientos mayores, todo lo que quedaba para los aterrorizados hombres y mujeres agazapados tras sus futiles barricadas era rezar por la salvación al Dios-Emperador. Sin embargo esa salvación llegó como cañoneras Thunderhawk carmesí oscuro descendiendo en columnas de fuego sobre ellos. La 3ª Compañía del Capítulo de Marines Espaciales de los Exorcistas, desviados fuera de su curso por la sombra psíquica de los Tiránidos en la Disformidad, habían oído los gritos de la coloia pidiendo ayuda. su Crucero de Asalto Mano de la Gloria, habiendo cazado ya dos Krakens del Vacío invasores en el sistema exterior, descargaron ahora su complemento de Marines Espaciales para hacer una resistencia en el terreno quebrado de Stonekraal. Las batallas que siguieron fueron rápidas pero furiosas; los Genestealers primero buscaron infiltrarse con sigilo sólo para ser recibidos por la potencia de fuego de los Astartes Exorcistas esperando por ellos. Las progenies Tiránidas cambiaron de tácticas rápidamente y buscaron abrumar a sus oponentes en un torbellino de colmillos y garras. Acostumbrados como estaban a los terrores de la Disformidad, incluso estos xenos de pesadilla, aunque letales sin medida, guardaron poco miedo para los Marines Espaciales de los Exorcistas. Con casi clínica eficiencia los Marines Espaciales prepararon campos entrelazados de fuego para atrapar a sus atacantes en zonas de matanza previamente preparadas para embotar la ventaja de los Genestealer en velocidad y números. Mientrastanto el poderoso Bibliotecario de los Exorcistas, Castor Machen, descubrió a las criaturas sinápticas presentes entre la progenie y las azotó hasta las cenizas con chispeante fuego del alma. La gente de Stonekraal sobrevivió gracias a los esfuerzos de los Exorcistas; una pequeña victoria, quizás, en el gran esquema de la vasta batalla contra las Flotas Enjambre, pero una victoria no obstante. Testimonio tomados despues de la acción por investigadores del Ordo Xenos registraron el asombro temeroso que los colonos supervivientes sintieron por sus salvadores, y muchos hablaron de cómo el sonido de las siniestras letanías de los Exorcistas cantadas durante la batalla todavía resonaban en sus sueños . * La Guerra de Badab (908-912.M41) - El Capítulo de los Exorcistas participó en las últimas etapas de la Guerra de Badab liderados por Silas Alberec, el afamado Capitán de la 3ª Cmpañía de Exorcistas y heredero esignado del mando del Capítulo. Los Exorcistas intervinieron en el conflicto cuando los Secesionistas fueron declarados Excommunicate Traitoris en el 908.M41. Alberec, alto en estatura incluso para un Marine Espacial, ganó una gran fama y reconocimiento para sí mismo en la Guerra de Badab, liderando a sus Marines Espaciales en varios combates notables. El primero de estos fue la captura de mercader armado Soyuz-Maru durante la Segunda Batalla de Sagan, y el último fue el sangriento ataque en el vital y fuertemente defendida estación Centinela-Sigma durante la Caída de Badab Primaris. En esta última batalla, Alberec blandió la Maza de Energía Matademonios con gran efectividad, abriéndose camino rápidamente a golpes através de mamparos acorazados mientras recibía una gran cantidad de disparos de los Garras Astrales. Alberec mató al Capellán de los Garras Astrales Arkil Lionsmane en combate personal a pesar de sufrir aún por heridas graves obtenidas en batallas anteriores. El de otra manera papel ejemplar de los Exorcistas en la Guerra de Badab fue empañado, sin embargo cuándo su bloqueo en en el Sistema Badab falló en la confusión de las horas fiales del asedio, mientras reinaba la anarquía en la superficie de Badab Primaris despues de que los Carcharodones prendieran los reactores de las ciudades colmena del mundoy comenzaran una reacción en cadena que podría condenar el planeta. En el tumulto para huir de la superficie, tanto Leales como Secesionistas lucharon para escapar en cualquier nave espacial que pudiesen comandar. En la confusión que siguió, los Exorcistas dispararon contra y en algunos casos destruyeron cualquier nave que no pudiese probarse como una aliada, desafortunadamente asesinando a muchos compañeros Leales en el proceso. Peor, una nave conteniendo muchos Astartes del círculo interno de Lufgt Huron escaparon del bloqueo en la confusión, cargando la seriamente herida pero aún viva forma de su amo al Maelstrom, quién retornaría para plagar el Imperio una vez más como Huron Blackheart, el Señor del Caos que comando la pirática banda de guerra de Marines Espaciales del Caos quienes se llamaban a sí mismo los Corsarios Rojos. * La Tercera Guerra por Armageddon(998.M41) - Los Exorcistas desplegaron 12 compañías—toda la fuerza del Capítulo—durante la Tercera Guerra por Armageddon. La 13ª Cruzada Negra (999.M41) - Los Exorcistas también participaron en la defensa de la Puerta de Cadia contra Abaddon el Saqueador y las Fuerzas del Caos durante la 13ª Cruzada Negra. Organización Los Exorcistas are regarded as a Codex Astartes-compliant Chapter, with a great deal of their organisation, structure and tactical operations adhering to the tenets of the Astartes' holiest of tomes. Much of the Chapter's common practices, insignia, honours and basic tactical doctrine is based closely on the Ultramarines and their Successor Chapters. There are, however, several noteworthy and substantial deviations from the Codex's prescriptions. The Exorcists are composed of a total of 12 companies as opposed to the standard number of 10. The 10th, 11th and 12th Companies consist entirely of Neophyte Scout Marines. The reason for this high number of Scouts is due to the highly unorthodox and dangerous training practices used by the Chapter, which some believe may even include controlled exposure to Warp entities and daemonic possession before a Neophyte can become a full Battle-Brother, just as was done to the Chapter's original Astartes by the Inquisition. If such practices are employed, than the Chaotic corruption and fatality rates would be extremely high for Exorcist Initiates, requiring a high influx of new recruits, hence the need to maintain three companies of Scout Marines. There exist within the Exorcists' ranks certain esoteric sub-cults which dedicate themselves to particular fields of expertise and knowledge, known as Orisons. On the battlefield, many of these Orisons manifest themselves amongst the various squads and divisions, whilst their inner circles are primarily made up of the Chapter's Veterans and other high ranking Battle-Brothers and officers. Acceptance within one or more of these sub-cults is a mark of high regard within the Chapter, and membership in one does not preclude one from involvement in another. Perhaps the most elite of these Orisons is known as the Enochian Guard, named after the Chapter's legendary first Chapter Master, Enoch Trismegistus, and is composed entirely of Veterans from the Chapter's 1st Company who usually fight as Terminators. Mundo natal El Mundo Natal del Capítulo de los Exorcistas es el remoto Mundo Salvaje conocido como Banish, que se haya dentro de los bordes de los Pasos de Narasima, un sector del espacio en cuarentena en la Franja Este de la Galaxia de la Vía Láctea en el Segmentum Ultima. El planeta sirve como el principal centro de entrenamiento del Capítulo y Armería, con su fortaleza-monasterio, la Basílica Malefex, almacenando sus reservas de semilla genética y Apotecarión así como vastos archivos de saberes ocultos sobre la naturaleza del Caos y lo demoníaco, además de los honores de batalla del Capítulo. Banish también alberga varios laboratorios de investigación del Ordo Malleus bajo la protección de los Exorcistas. Doctrina de combate El Capítulo muestra un alto grado de adaptabilidad e imprevisibilidad en batalla, tanto en términos de tácticas y armas que usan los Astartes. Cuando un enemigo contrarresta una táctica usada por los Exorcistas, el Capítulo planea en consecuencia, se adapta, y cambia la estrategia, permitiéndoles superar tácticamente a sus enemigos y cogerlos con la guardia baja. Los Astartes de lo Exorcistas son conocidos por utilizar ciertas artes mentales ocultas para entrar en un casi estado de conciencia superior que les permite ser completamente libres de miedo y dolor, incluso cuando enfrentan horrores destructores de cordura de la Disformidad. Esta capacidad no es desconocida entre los Marines Espaciales, pero la extensión a la que los Exorcistas son capaces de emplear estas técnicas para distanciarse a sí mismos de sufrimientos físicos y espirituales y continuar actuando se ha vuelto legendaria. Los Hermanos de Batalla de los Exorcistas son también maestros del conocimiento arcano referente al Caos y lo demoníaco no visto en otros Capítulos y sin rival en el Imperio aparte de los Caballeros Grises y el propio Ordo Malleus. Son especialmente adeptos reconociendo los engaños de los demonios y su trabajo y saben como combatirlos. Para permitirse a sí mismos proteger sus armas y equipamiento contra influencias Caóticas, se dice que cada Hermano de Batalla debe dominar el uso de todos los seiscientos-sesenta-y-seis versos del Liber Exorcismus del Ordo Malleus, romper los siete sellos de Salomoneth y hacerse adeptos en el uso de hexagrams unicursales. Este grado de prohibido y oscuro conocimiento es causa de graves sospechas del Capítulo por aquellos dentro de la Eclesiarquía así como ciertos Capítulos de Marines Espaciales con un ferviente odio hacía la brujería de cualquier tipo, incluso cuando es esgrimida por los siervos del Emperador, tal como los Lobos Espaciales o los Templarios Negros. En contraste, los Exorcistas tienen una inusualmente fuerte alianza politica con la Inquisición. especialmente comparados con las fricciones normales entre los Adeptus Astartes y los Ordos, por lo que se enfrentan a menos dificultades u obstacúos que muchos otros Capítulos cuando tratan con la burocracia Imperial o los Altos Señores de Terra. Creencias El carácter de de los Exorcistas es conocido por ser estudioso, inteligente, altamente honorable y sobre todo calmo fuera de la batalla, pero en la guerra experimentan una transformación en una extraordinariamente agresiva fuerza de Astartes. Su intelecto es aplicado al rápido análisis y explotación de las condiciones del campo de batalla y en la aplicación decisiva de fuerza para destruir al enemigo. Como un Capítulo repleto de una comprensión del Caos -- y una inusual inmunidad a sus tentaciones -- desde el momento en que cada Astartes es plenamente aceptado en el Capítulo, los Exorcistas están siempre en riesgo de persecución por lo que la Inquisición podría clasificar como soluciones Radicales a ciertos problemas, incluyendo el uso de armas y estrategias Caóticas contra las fuerzas del Archienemigo. Incluso en su forma más pura, los Exorcistas son un Capítulo que escogerá a menudo una solución pragmática ante un determinado problema ante que permanecer comprometidos a la ortodoxia de la doctrina Imperial. Como tales los Exorcistas retienen vínculos cercanos con la Inquisición -- tanto por razones tácticas de modo que el Ordo Malleus pueda mantener una cercana vigilancia sobre el más inusual y potencialmente peligroso Capítulo Astartes. Otra área en la que los Exorcistas difieren de muchos de sus Capítulos hermanos es en su cultivación y propagación de conocimiento prohibido. Los Exorcistas son altamente inteligentes y racionales, y cada uno es experto en el área de los demonios y de la Disformidad. Se dice que cada uno conoce numerosas guardas y es capaz de recitar los más poderosos de los textos caza-demonios. Las enseñanzas del Culto del Capítulo se concentran profundamente en anular los trabajos de los demonios, aunque debe decirse que el Capítulo no está ni remotamente tan especializado como los reservados Caballeros Grises, y regularmente enfrenta el espectro entero de enemigos Imperiales. No obstante, los Exorcistas son especialmente adeptos al combatir a los habitantes de la Disformidad y esto es manifiesto en otra de las prácticas del Capítulo. El Culto del Capítulo está dividido en un número de sub-cultos conocidos como Oraciones. Cada uno sirve como loga de los místico-guerreros dentro del Capítulo, los miembros de cada tanto de una particular, especializada rama de conocimiento demoníaco. Cuando se enfrentan a una amenaza que es del dominio de una Oración específica, ése grupo puede ser reunido para confrontarla o aconsejar a otros al hacerlo. Las Oraciones no son formaciones tácticas permanentes y su existencia no contraviene los dictados del Codex Astartes, pero sí permiten al Capítulo concentrar conocimiento especializado rápida y eficientemente y así derrotar a los siervos de los Poderes Ruinosos. Dada su naturaleza, es quizás inevitable que los Exorcistas deban mantener estrechos lazos con varios cuerpos de la Inquisición. Mientras que está lejos de lo usual para los Capítulos tener vínculos especiales con Inquisidores individuales o con cónclaves individuales u otro grupos, los Exorcistas van un paso más allá. El mundo natal de Banish del Capítulo alberga varias instalaciones para los Inquisidores del Ordo Malleus, aunque sus inclinaciones partidistas exactas siguen siendo un misterio. Si la mitad de las sospechas al respecto de los procesos de indoctrinación de los Exorcistas son ciertos, entonces es posible que esos Inquisidores aliados y sus sirvientes se adhieran a una de las faccionesmás Radicales entre los Ordos, pues ningún Puritano podría tolerar tales prácticas. Miembros conocidos * Enoch Trismegistus - Conforme a antiguas leyendas del Capítulo, Enoch Trismegistus fue el primer Señor del Capítulo de los Exorcistas. * Capián Silas Alberec - Also known as the "Wielder of the Hellslayer" and the "Keeper of Vigils," Silas Alberec is a mighty Space Marine whose Ogryn-like stature allows him to tower over even his fellow Astartes and who serves as the Captain of the 3rd Company of the Exorcists. Captain Alberec, who is also the heir-designate to become the next Chapter Master of the Exorcists, commanded a large force of Exorcist Astartes during the Chapter's involvement in the Badab War. This mighty Space Marine's Ogryn-like stature has him towering over even his fellow Battle-Brothers. He is a phenomenal warrior whose strength has become legendary within his Chapter. But it is not only for his physical power that Alberec has been hailed, for his brutish exterior conceals a sharp mind and an extraordinary will, both of which have been tested in the harshest circumstances imaginable. While still a Neophyte Scout Marine of the Exorcists' 10th Company, Silas Alberec was assigned to a small strike force assisting an Ordo Malleus Inquisitor named Kahzan in combating a suspected daemonic infestation aboard the Mars-class Battlecruiser Sundered Star. When the tainted starship began to phase in and out of realspace, plunging all aboard into the nightmarish realm of the Warp; the casualties were enormous, and Silas Alberec was one of the few to survive, dragging the maimed Inquisitor out to a salvation pod before the Sundered Star disappeared forever into the jaws of hell. This was but the first of scores of acts of courage and fortitude attributed to him, earning Alberec an eventual place as the Captain of the 3rd Company, the Chapter's Keeper of Vigils and the Adjutant of the Orison of the Broken Tower, one of the few non-psykers to be granted the title. Captain Alberec commanded the Exorcists contingent that served the Loyalist cause during the Badab War. The Exorcists intervened in the conflict once the Secessionists had been declared Excommunicate Traitoris in 908.M41. Alberec, huge in stature even for a Space Marine, gained great fame and recognition for himself in the Badab War, leading his Space Marines in several noteworthy engagements. The first of these was the taking of the armed merchantman Soyuz-Maru during the Second Battle of Sagan, and the last was the bloody attack on the vital and heavily defended Sentinel-Sigma station during the Fall of Badab Primaris. In this latter battle, Alberec wielded the Hellslayer Power Mace to great effect, rapidly smashing his way through armoured bulkheads while under heavy fire from the Astral Claws. Alberec slew the Astral Claws' Chaplain Arkil Lionsmane in personal combat despite still suffering from grievous wounds earned in prior battles. The Exorcists' otherwise exemplary role in the Badab War was tarnished, however, when their blockade of the Badab System failed in the confusion of the final hours of the siege, as anarchy reigned on the surface of Badab Primaris after the Carcharodons fired the reactors of the world's hive cities and started a chain reaction that would doom the planet. In the scramble to flee the surface, both Loyalists and Secessionists struggled to escape in any spacecraft they could commandeer. In the confusion that followed, the Exorcists fired on and in some cases destroyed any vessel that could not prove itself to be an ally, unfortunately slaying many fellow Loyalists in the process. Worse, a vessel containing many Astartes from Lufgt Huron's inner circle escaped the blockade in the confusion carrying the badly wounded but still living form of their master into the Maelstrom, who would return to plague the Imperium once more as Huron Blackheart, the Chaos Lord who commanded the piratical warband of Chaos Space Marines who called themselves the Red Corsairs. * Capitán Waite Ryder - Maestro de la Flota Exorcista durante la Guerra de Badab. * Malachite - Un Bibliotecario del Capítulo de los Exorcistas que luchón durante la Guerra de Aschen en el 307.M40. Debido al sacrificio de uno de los Dreadnoughts del Capítulo, el Venerable Sybra, cuando combatía la impía monstruosidad demoníaca conocida como el Señor de la Sombras, el Bibliotecario fue capaz de presionar su ventaja y golpear en el corazón ardiente del Gran Demonio con su Lanza de Energía, finalmente venciéndolo y enviándolo de vuelta a la Disformidad. * thumb|Epistolario Sabazius durante su adscipción a los Guardianes de la Muerte, sosteniendo su Vara de la Serpiente.Sabazius - Los archivos de los Guardianes de la Muerte registran que el Hermano Sabazius había servido como Epistolario en el Capítulo de los Exorcistas por casi un siglo cuando fue enviado por su Señor del Capítulo a luchar junto a una misión de la Inquisición para purgar un culto xenofágo que había echado raíces entre la la nobleza en el mundo de placer de Leucosia. Las leyendas de ese mundo aún cuentan el día en que el vengativo Bibliotecario y sus Hermanos de Batalla descendieron de los cielos prístinos sobre pilares de fuego para dictar sentencia sobre los caídos. Tan efectiva fue esa operación que, milenios después, Leucosia es contada entre los más piadosos Mundos Santuario, dedicada enteramente a los más puros santos del Emperador. Fue durante esta operación que Sabazius atrajo la atención de los miembros del Ordo Xenos, y una década después él contestó la llamada para realizar una guardia de la Larga Vigilia en la Fortaleza de Guardia Erioch en la Cuenca de Jericho. El Epistolario Sabazius fue dotado con varias capacidades psíquicas consideradas como raras entre los psíquicos de batalla, no la menos importante de las cuales era la habilidad de discernir el alma de un enemigo en el Gran Más Allá, y asaltarlo directamente con poderes desencadenados por su propio espíritu. Así Sabazius era capaz de dar testigo de la muerte del alma de sus enemigos directamente, y fue este aspecto de sus poderes el que le guió hast la conclusión de que la bestia de Andronicus Prim era no una miríada de enemigos, sino un sola entidad. Cuándo convocó un selecto Equipo de Eliminación compuesto de miembros Veteranos de los Guardianes de la Muerte, Sabazius y su equipo entero desaparecieron, su destino desconocido. * Venerable Sybra - Durante la Victoria del Dios Cornudo (la Guerra de Aschen) en el 307.M40, en el mundo muerto de Belphago, este Dreadnought Venerable se sacrificó a sí mismo para arrancarle un trozo del cuerpo al Gran Demonio a fin de exponer su ardiente corazón, de modo que su Hermano de Batalla el Bibliotecario Malachite pudiese matar al casi invulnerable demonio. Reliquias conocidas * thumb|Los Guardianes de la Muerte aceptan la custodia del Grito Silencioso de los ExorcistasGrito Silencioso - Este Bólter modelo Stalker forjado por los Exorcistas segó un gran número de líderes insurgentes y viles bestias xenos durante la Cruzada de Angevin dentro de la Extensión de Calyx, asaltando a través de inexpugnables defensas para asesinar a los enemigos antes incluso de que se den cuenta del peligro. El comandante de la Cruzada de Achilus ha conocido recientemente que su famosa arma ahora descansa en las manos de los Guardianes de la Muerte, y presiona con todos sus esfuerzos para verla puesta en uso del mismo modo a su favor en la Cuenca de Jericho. Algunos Guardianes de la Muerte son comprensivos, argumentando que el arma grita para ser portada a la Cruzada una vez más. * Vara de la Serpiente de Sabazius - una Vara de Fuerza antiguamente portada por el famoso Epistolario Exorcista Sabazius, esta arma era tanto un símbolo de oficio como una poderosa arma a través de la cual era capaz de canalizar sus poderes arcanos. Esta arma de fabricación maestra fue forjada para él por los mejores artificieros del Capítulo, un arma que se creía perdida junto con todo rastro del propio Epistolario. La así llamada Vara de la Serpiente reside en la Fortaleza de la Guardia Ericho en la Cuenca de Jericho, puesta en un nicho dentro de la celda de Sabazius cuándo el Epistolario desapareció durante su última misión. Las leyendas declaran que, en el mismo momento en que su propietario descendía en los furiosos fuegos del cráter de Andronicus Prime, la vara cobró vida en su lugar de descanso, su rígida forma retorciéndose como un reptil, un evento que le otorgó su título. Aunque la transformación fue sólo temporal y contemplada por los Siervos del Capítulo de los Guardianes de la Muerte, fue más tarde declarado un fenómeno genuino. La Vara de la Serpiente fue transportada de su lugar de descanso en la celda del perdido Epistolario y colocada dentro de las Catacumbas de Erioch junto con incontables reliquias de la Larga Vigilia. En un día, sin embargo, se descubrió que faltaba la vara, y siguiéndole una extensiva búsqueda fuedescubierta en su lugar de descanso original, en el icho de la celda de su antiguo propietario. Desde aquella vez, la Vara de la Serpiente de Sabazius ha sido llevada a la batalla por numerosas generaciones subsecuentes de Bibliotecarios Guardianes de la Muerte. Varios han caído en batalla mientras la portaban, y en al menos tres casos conocidos la vara ha de alguna manera retornado a su lugar de descanso incluso cuando el cuerpo de su portador no fuera recobrado. La vara incluso ha returnado al Capítulo de los Exorcistas en sí en una ocasión, sin embargo un año estándar después fue encontrada de vuelta en su nicho en Erioch. Como resultado, la antigua celda del Epistolario Sabazius ha sido declarada suelo sagrado, y es mantenida como un santuario para el héroe caído de la Purificación de Andronicus Prime. Esta curiosa Vara de Fuerza posee varias cualidades extrañas. Primeramente, este arma ''thumb|280px|La Vara de la Serpiente de Sabaziusse rehúsa a ser separada del Bibliotecario de los Guardianes de la Muerte que la haya requisado. Flota conocida Los Exorcistas tienen una extensiva flota Capitular de largo alcance que incluye el inusualmente alto número de 3 Barcazas de Batalla. Durante la Guerra de Badab fueron capaces de desplegar una considerable flota compuesta de 2 Barcazas de Batalla, 3 Cruceros de Asalto y 3 escuadrones de Naves de Escolta y navíos de ataque contando 17 naves espaciales en total. * Redentor (Barcaza de Batalla) * Aleph Argentium (Crucero de Asalto) - Destruido en el 911.M41 durante la Guerra de Badab en Kritias Secundus durante la invasión del sistema Piraeus. Apariencia Los colores del Capítulo de los Exorcistas incluyen Servoarmadura roja con borde negro. Los Veteranos del Capítulo a menudo tienen borde blanco y llevan cascos que son de color blanco para señalar su estatus senior. La 1ª Compañía de elite lleva Armadurade Exterminador roja con guardas negras en las hombreras en vez del estándar rojo. Los Exorcistas también graban guardas y sigilos protectores hexagramáticos en sus armaduras y armas para protegerse así mismos del cruel poder del Caos y de los poderes poseídos por los siervos demoníacos. El símbolo del Capítulo de los Exorcistas es una simple calavera cornuda. Galería Exorcists Banner.jpg|Estandarte de los Exorcistas MarineExorcistaRetrorreactor.jpg|Miniatura de un Marine de Asalto de los Exorcistas 156px-Exorcists Assault.jpg|Marine con Retrorreactores de los Exorcistas 181px-Exorcists Terminator.jpg|Exterminador de los Exorcistas Leer más Lista de Ejércitos de Marines Espaciales. Lista de Capítulos Leales. Fuentes Extraído y traducido de Wikihammer 40K UK. *Codex: Armageddon (3ª Edición). *Codex: Ojo del Terror (3ª Edición). *Warhammer 40,000: Compendio (1ª Edición). *Imperial Armour IX-X. * Deathwatch: Honour the Chapter (Juego de Rol). * ''Legends of the Space Marines - The Trial of the Mantis Warriors, por C. S. Goto. * White Dwarf nº 101 (Edición inglesa).thumb|Símbolo del Capítulo de los Exorcistas Categoría:Capítulos Leales Categoría:Astartes Praeses Categoría:Guerra de Badab Categoría:Artículos para traducir